The Irony of Tsukuyomi
by Fullsteel
Summary: Itachi and the Akatsuki gang are bored. But suddenly things happen and Itachi finds himself in a difficult situation which brings dark memories up. [AU. KisaIta, SasoDei, onesided OroIta]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello, it has been a pretty long time since I showed up here ' I'm really sorry that I haven't updated lately but I swear I will update both **Picking up the pieces **and **The Rehabilitation Center**. I jsut have some serious computor problems, the stories are on computer A which only can take floppy discs. I need to get it to computer C but computer C can only take CDs. So I have to get a floppy from A to B and then from computer B to D and then back to C! Confusing story, huh?  
Well, as compensation I thought I'd post my new Akatsuki fic here! And I have to thanks KarukaXIkashi (on deviantart) for the title :D And yes, I posted this fic at deviantart before I put it up here. (I am SasuNaru-Henshu at deviantart :3)

**Summary: **Itachi and his friends (aka the Akatsuki gang) are officially bored. They usually does all kind of stuff. (Especially illegal stuff, cause it's exciting). But they suddenly get something to do when Sasuke gets into a gang fight against Oto. Which puts Itachi in a very difficult situation and old memories which were supposed to stay in the dark breaks through.  
(I SUCK at summaries.)

**Warnings: **Sexual content, language, OOCness, shounen ai, AU.  
**Pairings:** KisaIta, SasoDei, OroIta (onesided) and maaaaybe SasuNaru and KakaIru. Eventual traces of ItaSasu.  
**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto own all Naruto characters, I do not.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

Itachi sighed as he looked at the watch and then glanced at the other teens around him. Everyone was basically just staring at the watch. Not knowing what in hell to do. The Akatsuki gang was officially almost bored to death. And that wasn't an overstatement.

"How long have we been sitting here, un?" Deidara tiredly asked as he leant his head against Sasori's shoulder. Sasori absent-mindedly played with Deidara's hair, the only thing that for the moment kept him from dying of boredom.

"Exactly 1 hour 36 minutes and... 45 seconds." Itachi muttered as he continued to stare at the watch... As everyone else did, with a sick and twisted fascination.

Usually they had all kind of fun. Doing illegal things like running from the cops, getting into fights, paint graffiti over buildings... Sometimes even shoplifting to test if they can get out without getting caught. But today, nothing seemed to sound right in their ears. And on top of all... It was raining. Not a little drizzle, it was pouring down.

"Holy Jashin, this is so fucking boring that I could fucking jump out from the fucking window!" Hidan exclaimed as he crossed his arms and glared at the window, as if he actually was considering jumping out.

"Language." Kakuzu muttered and glared at Hidan. No one of them was saints but Hidan had a really bad habit of swearing too much.

Sasori snorted and looked at Hidan, "Go on and jump out, at least it will enjoy us for a while." He said only to earn a cold glare from Hidan and something that sounded like. 'Shut the fuck up you god damned fucker.' And by that he earned a slap from Kakuzu.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"LANGUAGE!" Kakuzu growled loudly as he clamped a hand over Hidan's mouth.

Kisame shook his head and sighed, "You know it is hopeless Kakuzu, it's impossible to make Hidan talk normal. We have all tried." He said and smirked a bit at Hidan who was about to turn blue. Almost as blue as Kisame.

Itachi sighed again. He didn't even enjoy Hidan and Kakuzu's ordinary fights. He usually laughed at the poor bastards... But he was depressed today. So damn depressed... And the rain only made it worse.

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

Itachi twitched and looked around at the others who looked back at him, "What?"

"Your phone." Sasori said and raised an eyebrow at Itachi who flew up from the couch to find his cellphone. Which luckily didn't take especially long time, since it was lying on the table.

Itachi fumbled to open the phone and at last managed to pick it up, "Itachi speaking." He simply said and waited for a reply. Ah it was his mother. And she sounded a bit desperate... No, the word was panicked, she was completely panicked.

"Mum, calm down, kay?" Itachi said and frowned, "Take that again, slower this time, please."

The other teens looked at Itachi with half worried expressions, something must be wrong if Itachi's mother is on her way to become hysterical over the phone.

"What?! ...Where?!" Itachi exclaimed and stood up, "Yeah, of course. I'm on it. Don't worry, I am sure it will be okay. See you on Monday then? Bye." With that Itachi hung up and went straight for his shoes and jacket. Darn, this wasn't how he had planned to spend his weekend...

"'Tachi, what's up?" Kisame asked from behind since everyone followed him to the door.

"Sasuke is in some kind of gang fight, Oto." He muttered and put on his jacket.

Everyone behind Itachi just opened their mouths slightly. The same thought floating through the air from everyone. 'Oh shit.'

"So I'm going to get him before they skin him alive." Itachi said and with that sprinted out from the house and out into the pouring rain. He didn't even know why he had brought his jacket, it would be soaked any minute.

"Hey we're coming as well, un!" Deidara shouted as he stumbling got his shoes on his feet, with that he took a grip around Sasori's arm and then ran after. Poor Sasori only managed to get one shoe on before he was pulled out from the house.

Soon the others had joined sprinting after Itachi as well, which proved to be pretty hard cause the Uchiha could be damn fast when he needed to be. And now, when his brother was in a fight against Oto he really needed to be fast. Oto was a gang that had a tendency to torture their victims so badly that it could take months to heal, and years for their mental health.

"Damn it, Sasuke... How in hell did you become a target of Oto?" Itachi asked himself as he ran for all he was worth until he soon come up to a clearing where it was at least 14 person's.

And it seemed at least 5 of these 14 was lying on the ground, practically knocked out. About 10 meters away from the gang Sasuke stood, on his knees and panting. He looked bruised, muddy and had several traces of blood over him, which caused Itachi to growl in anger. Which in line made the Oto gang turn around to look at the angry Uchiha.

"Kukuku... But look, isn't it our old friend the Weasel?" The snake like leader, Orochimaru, said with a smooth voice as he walked up to Sasuke and grabbed his hair, Sasuke growled lightly.

"You pick a single straw form his head and I'll skin you alive and then rip your fucking head of!" Itachi yelled at Orochimaru as he pointed at him.

Itachi could now hear how his friends came up from behind, they were all panting but ready to fight if it was needed. Akatsuki's never let each other down.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and smirked as he did a hard yank on Sasuke's head and then dropped him, making him fall face down into the ground which was very muddy because of the rain, and with that he put his foot on Sasuke's back, still smirking.

"I must say he's tough though... He took out 5 of my companions... Tsk, tsk, tsk. He really is an Uchiha." Orochimaru said and snickered as he heard Sasuke groan into the mud, "But after all, he's just a brat." He then added as he brought his foot up to a second later stomp it down on Sasuke's back.

"Ghyargh!" Was the strange noise that erupted from Sasuke, it almost sounded gurgling.

Itachi's eyes widened and soon got filled with anger as he with determined steps walked up closer and closer to Orochimaru who still had his foot on top of Sasuke.  
No one stepped on Itachi's brother without consequences. Itachi had always been overprotective when it came to Sasuke and he wasn't planning on stopping that for a long time.

"Get the traitor!" A man from the Oto gang shouted and soon everyone else was shouting as well, Itachi sighed and shook his head, apparently he had to take care of the other's before getting Sasuke from the fucking snake. But all of a sudden Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu was up in front of Itachi, and apparently started to deal with the Oto's.

"Just fucking go and get Sasuke, we'll take care of these fucking shit heads!" Hidan shouted as he punched a man in his gut, "Taste that, fucker!"

Itachi smiled lightly when he heard Kakuzu's yell over the turmoil; "Hidan, language!"  
But soon he got a serious look on his face, he had to get Sasuke from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's victorious smirk soon fell and he got a pissed look on his face. But he soon smirked again either way, "Come to me, Itachi." He said with that disgustingly smooth voice, it even sent shivers up Itachi's spine, he knew what the man was known for.

"Step of Sasuke and I'll come." Itachi said coldly as he glared at Orochimaru who seemed to be in deep thought but soon lifted his foot and gave Sasuke a light kick, making him roll out of the way. Sasuke groaned and curled up to a ball as he coughed a mix of blood and mud.

Itachi was in between the choices:  
1.TAKE SASUKE AND RUN FOR IT!  
2.KICK OROCHIMARU'S ASS AND THEN TAKE SASUKE AND RUN FOR IT!  
Or...  
3...There is no 3...

Itachi sighed and took option 2. Cause if he took 1, he'd just get into trouble and have Orochimaru chasing him the whole way. And three... well, there was no three. So therefore he'd kick Orochimaru's ass and then take Sasuke and run, hopefully without Orochimaru on his heels.

"Come closer... I want your body." Orochimaru said in his smooth voice. Making Itachi shiver again. Ugh, so the damn paedophile was out to get laid. So that was what he had intended to do with Sasuke. Orochimaru had always liked his prey to be resistant, and that was something that both Sasuke and Itachi were.

"I know you want this, 'Tachi..." Orochimaru mumbled as he got closer, and then that disgusting tongue came out from his mouth. It was still a mystery how that damn tongue could be like a meter long.

"You better take that fucking tongue back in our I'll cut it of." Itachi said with a cold voice but Orochimaru just kept getting closer, and Itachi backed for every step forward Orochimaru took.

Itachi glared as hard and cold as he could but the snake didn't even show a sign of fear. Damn it, Itachi was actually scared of Orochimaru... Ever since the damn pervert had been on his way to molest him in school when he was the last one in the changing room. It had been darn close for Orochimaru to get his way with Itachi but in last second Itachi had managed to kick him right between his legs and then escaped in only underwear, to the girl's delight... The rest of the Akatsuki had simply laughed at Itachi who lied and said that he just had felt a need to run up without the rest of his clothes. He never told them what really happened and he always felt sick when someone in the gang brought up the topic.

Soon Itachi found himself being trapped in Orochimaru's arms and his eyes widened in fear. How in hell did that happen?! It happened to damn fast that Itachi hadn't had time to react.

"Let go of me you damn bastard!" Itachi screeched as he wrenched around in Orochimaru's firm grip, unfortunately his back was against Orochimaru so he couldn't give him a kick this time.

"You play dirty Itachi, I won't afford getting kicked again... You have a punishment to take for the last kick..." He then purred into Itachi's ear.  
Itachi growled and squirmed around as he felt something hard against his back. Oh great, the damn snake was horny. Itachi struggled for all he was worth but to no help, Orochimaru had started to pull Itachi with him, into the woods, "Stop struggling, you want this..." He murmured.

At first Itachi didn't have a thought of screaming, he had some dignity for God's sake... But when the snake pinned him down against the ground and forced his tongue into Itachi's mouth the panic welled up and fear hit him. He couldn't let the damn snake rape him there in the forest. Never!

He felt Orochimaru fiddle with his jeans... Not good. Fuck dignity and pride.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!" Itachi screamed as high and loud he could before Orochimaru slapped him hard and then clamped a hand over Itachi's mouth to keep him from screaming louder.

"Sch... They wont hear you either way... They're to absorbed into the fight." Orochimaru mumbled as he leant down against Itachi and started to bite down his neck and slowly went down his collarbone.

Itachi couldn't help moaning into Orochimaru's hand. And darn he hated to be treated this way... To be forced to get feelings you don't want. To feel pleasure when you hate. And to be topped by a damn perverted old man.

"That's right, you want it..." Orochimaru whispered with a smirk on his face as he started to pull up Itachi's shirt, which practically was glued to his body since it still was raining.

Itachi shut his eyes and shook his head as violently he could. He didn't want this. He so didn't want this... He didn't know if he's be able to live with being raped by someone like Orochimaru. If it was a stranger... sure, he would be able to take it. But not the damn snake.  
He felt how Orochimaru's cold fingers travelled up his stomach and up to his nipples, which unwillingly got hard. God, how in hell would he get out from this situation?

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you thing? Was it good, bad? And I know itachi is OOC, he's supposed to be that way in my story. And heäs going to become even more OOC later! 83 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hehe, well, I have over 20 pages of this story so I thought I could publish a new chapter. And this chapter was also published at deviantart first. :3  
This chapter is dedicated to KarukaXIkashi on deviantart, cause she was the one who come up with the name for the story! Without her it would simply be named Untitled or Akatsuki. Which would be boring.

**Summary: **Itachi and his friends (aka the Akatsuki gang) are officially bored. They usually does all kind of stuff. (Especially illegal stuff, cause it's exciting). But they suddenly get something to do when Sasuke gets into a gang fight against Oto. Which puts Itachi in a very difficult situation and old memories which were supposed to stay in the dark breaks through.  
(I SUCK at summaries.)

**Warnings: **Sexual content, language, OOCness, shounen ai, AU.  
**Pairings:** KisaIta, SasoDei, OroIta (onesided) and maaaaybe SasuNaru and KakaIru. Eventual traces of ItaSasu.  
**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto own all Naruto characters, I do not.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

_Itachi shut his eyes and shook his head as violently he could. He didn't want this. He so didn't want this... He didn't know if he's be able to live with being raped by someone like Orochimaru. If it was a stranger... sure, he would be able to take it. But not the damn snake.  
He felt how Orochimaru's cold fingers travelled up his stomach and up to his nipples, which unwillingly got hard. God, how in hell would he get out from this situation?_

Itachi didn't have to worry much longer over that. Cause soon the snake landed over Itachi in a groaning heap.

Itachi opened his eyes to see Kisame stand there, with a baseball bat in his hands. Kisame looked furious as he kicked of Orochimaru from Itachi, who was in such a state of shock that he couldn't talk for the moment.

Orochimaru groaned from the spot he was lying on and looked up at Kisame with an angry glare. And by that Kisame whacked Orochimaru's head again with the baseball bat, hard.

"You ever do anything to him again and I'll whack your head of!" Kisame growled in anger as he kicked Orochimaru between his legs and then turned to the still shocked Itachi who couldn't do much more than stare at Orochimaru, "And I hope you lost your ability to ever reproduce!" Kisame added with a last glare at Orochimaru and then once again turned to Itachi.

Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm and managed to get him up on his legs, "'Tachi?" He said gently as he stroke his hand over Itachi's red cheek.

"How's Sasuke?" Was Itachi's immediate response, he looked a bit distant and put a hand over his left cheek where Orochimaru had slapped him.

"Sasuke's fine, it was he who said that Orochimaru had taken you away." Kisame said softly and put an arm around Itachi, "You okay?"

Itachi nodded and looked at Kisame, "I... I'm fine." He said. It was a lie and both Itachi and Kisame knew it, but Kisame didn't want to push Itachi.

Kisame sighed lightly as he started to walk out from the forest, still an arm around Itachi, leaving the snake groaning on the ground. If they were lucky he'd get eaten by some animal.

Soon they were out from the forest, and in the clearing they was met by the rest of the gang, sitting on the ground and waiting. Sasori had ripped of a piece of his shirt and that piece was now wrapped around a cut in Deidara's arm. Hidan was swearing about a bump he had on his head and Kakuzu was just muttering about Hidan's swearing. All of them turned their eyes to Itachi and Kisame when they entered the clearing. Itachi was still looking forward at nothing in particular with wide eyes.

"Hey, 'Tachi, Kisame, you guys okay, un?" Deidara asked and waved as Kisame helped Itachi to sit down on a rock.

"Ehm, hard to say..." Kisame said as he waved his hand in front of Itachi's face, "He's in shock again..." He then added and sighed as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around Itachi who suddenly blinked and opened his mouth slightly.

"I... I am fine." He said and wrapped his arms around himself, "Fine..." He repeated and looked down in the ground. He couldn't let go of the earlier event... He felt dirty. By just being touched by the damn snake. He could still feel the touch on his skin, even though it rained. Still the taste of orochimaru in his mouth. The stinging pain on his cheek. But better him than Sasuke... Innocent Sasuke. Or well, not so innocent but it was at least better.

"...Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked after a while, looking around them.

"I gave Kakashi a call, so he's going to spend the night there." Sasori said and looked at Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

"What the fuck happened?" Hidan asked with a frown on his face, "You're acting fu-... acting weird." Hidan cut himself of at his second 'fuck' since Kakuzu made an attempt to hit him. Again.

"Orochimaru..." Itachi mumbled, "He... He was..." He trailed of and looked at Kisame as asking for him to help in explaining what had happened in the forest.

"The snake bastard was all over him, I had to whack him. Twice." Kisame growled and put an arm around Itachi again. Deidara gasped and looked horrified, apparently Orochimaru's reputation was well known.

"He... He didn't do anything... more... right, un?" Deidara stuttered out and looked at Itachi who simply shook his head but shuddered, both from cold and from Orochimaru.

Sasori grunted and shook his head, "Just the most simple touch from that pedophile is horrible, you've all right to be shocked." Sasori state and looked at Itachi who started to look nauseas.

"I... Think I need a shower..." Itachi said with a disgusted face expression as he stood up on shaking legs. Kisame was soon up by his side and took a firm grip around Itachi, to keep him from falling.

"Let's head back." Kakuzu muttered and with that they headed back to the house they used as their hanging out place, everyone helped with the rent and cleaning of the place. They just needed the place to hang out and be alone. Not even their parents knew of the place.

As soon as they was back Itachi headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door behind himself. And the first thing he did in there was too step into the shower and then he pulled the heat up, almost as high as it could go and then he stepped in with all his clothes on and sank down to the floor and buried his face in his arms.

Out in the apartment Kisame and the rest of the headed back to the sofa and sat down again, even though they all were soaked.

"How far did he get?" Sasori finally asked as he looked at Kisame.

"By the looks it seemed like he was on his way down Itachi's pants, he was already under his shirt." Kisame muttered, "I should have ripped his head of." He then added and crossed his arms. He couldn't stand the thought of Orochimaru getting his way with his Itachi.

"Poor 'Tachi..." Deidara said and looked at Sasori with big eyes, "To be that close to be... it's horrible..." he mumbled and looked down into the floor as he leant against Sasori.

Yes... Deidara had also been into a similiar situation. And it had been extremely close as well. The only thing that had stopped the rapist had been the extreme luck of what Deidara kept in his pockets. He had managed to do a small bomb which he had triggered, unluckily it had hurt him as well but nothing major, just a few burns and bruises. But the rapist had been so shocked that Deidara had had time to run away.

They could all remember the day the blonde had stormed into the apartment with ripped clothes, hair loose and burns all over him. He had run up to Sasori and flung himself on him and sobbed for over an hour. And during his sobbing they had managed to make out that Deidara almost had been raped, even if it had taken them a long time to understand what Deidara was saying. And with that, some of them had left to find the sorry bastard to make sure he would pay. Needless to say Itachi and Kisame had given the man a big number, and he had never showed himself in town after that.

But now the roles were reversed... This time Itachi, maybe the strongest one of them all had been on his way to get raped, by the worst human (if you even can call him human) in the world. But instead of crying out his emotions like any normal person would, he isolated himself. So they knew he was suffering. Itachi had always been like that.

"Hm, maybe we should make sure he isn't drowning himself in there..." Sasori said and gave a nod against the bathroom door, "We all know how he is."

Kisame sighed as he stood up and scratched his head, "I'll do it." He said, and everyone nodded at that, Kisame and Itachi had always been close. Itachi opened up more to Kisame than anyone else. And if everyone would confront him he'd just lock them all out from his head and who knew when he'd open up again if that happened?

Kisame went up to the bathroom door and knocked gently, he could still hear the sound of the shower, "Hey, 'Tachi, can I come in?" He asked unsure of what to say. Either way, he didn't get an answer.

"... Itachi?" Kisame said a bit louder and knocked harder but still not an answer.

Kisame took a deep breath and knocked even harder, "Can you give a sign that you're alive?" He asked, loud enough to be heard through the door. But Itachi didn't say anything.

Kisame turned to the others with a frown on his face, "Should I...?"

"Do it, we don't want him to drown." Kakuzu said and the others nodded.

Kisame took a deep breath and first of all felt at the handle, luckily enough it was unlocked so he didn't have to break through. He bit his lip before he carefully went into the room.

God... He was met by a sad sight. Itachi was sitting on the shower floor, clothes on and the earlier hot water had by now turned cold. He was sitting with his arms around his knees and his face hidden in his arms. Kisame felt how a lump in his throat grew, Itachi wasn't supposed to be like this. Itachi was supposed to be less emotional. To see such a strong person as Itachi like this made Kisame sad by just looking at him.

"'Tachi..." Kisame said sadly as he walked up to the other teen and turned of the ice cold water. Itachi was shivering from the cold.

Kisame sat down in front of Itachi and with one of his hands lifted up his face, Itachi was pale and his lips was starting to turn a light shade of blue. But what he really noticed was that Itachi of all people was crying. Tears was falling from his eyes.

"You shouldn't sit here..." Kisame murmured and stroke his hand across Itachi's pale face, "You'll catch a cold." He then added.

"I... I..." Itachi croaked out and bit back a sob, sure he was crying but he didn't want to start sobbing as well. He reached out with shaking arms to Kisame, this was something he hadn't done since he was a little child, reaching out for help.

Kisame smiled sadly as he grabbed Itachi's hand and pulled him up from the wet floor and then took him into a hug. It didn't care that Itachi was soaked, Kisame was already wet since they had been out in the rain. And the Uchiha looked to be in serious need of comfort.

"Let's get you into something dry, huh?" Kisame suggested as he kissed Itachi's forehead. Itachi simply looked up at Kisame with a tear filled glare, not liking to be treated as a kid.

"Give up, I'll treat you how I want to." Kisame said softly and smiled lightly, "And I happen to like to take care of you."

Itachi snorted slightly as he rested his forehead against Kisame's chest, "Kisame... I... I..."

"Huh?" Kisame let out and raised an eyebrow, what was Itachi trying to say?

"... Love you..." Itachi murmured into Kisame's chest, arms still around Kisame.

Kisame smiled lightly as he hugged Itachi tighter. He had loved Itachi for a long time, and Itachi himself knew it. But he had never told Kisame what he felt before now. He had also loved Kisame but he feared his own feelings, that was why he had kept quiet about it. And waited for a sign or something. But no sign had showed up and Itachi simply felt that it felt right to say it at this moment.

"Love you too, 'Tachi." Kisame said and rested his own head against Itachi's, "Now you're gonna get dressed, you're trembling for God's sake, and the others are worried, especially Dei."

"Right." Itachi said mumbled and let go of Kisame, looking up and then he wiped his eyes quickly and looked at himself in the mirror. He had hoped he might look a bit fine but apparently not. He was pale but red around his eyes. And he was soaked, and trembling as Kisame had said, "Well... Let's go." He then said in his usual monotone voice as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah." Kisame said and gave Itachi a light push and with that they left the bathroom and was immediately met by the worried eyes of the others. And before Itachi knew what happened he was hugged tightly by someone.

"Itaaachiiiii!" Deidara wailed into Itachi's chest, with his arms around Itachi's neck.

The blonde had been scared that Itachi wouldn't be okay and mixed up by the emotions from his past experience and seeing Itachi isolate himself as he had done made him miserable so when he saw Itachi he just had to hug him and... Well, Deidara is Deidara.

"...Deidara, I'm... fine." Itachi said a bit softer than he usually spoke, "You don't have to worry." Even though he tried to convince Deidara that he was fine he still couldn't stop trembling from the cold.

"I thought you had drowned, un!" Deidara wailed and Itachi frowned, how in hell could you drown in that shower? You would have to put the shower in your mouth and breath in. Or lie with your face down and breath in as much water as possible.

"The last thing you do in that shower, Deidara, is drowning." Itachi stated but gave Deidara a light pat on his head, "So don't worry."

"You sure you're fine, un?" He asked with big eyes, "Cause I wasn't, you remember that, un? But then I am maybe a bit more emotional, un... But really, you're fine Itachi, un?"

Itachi couldn't help smiling slightly at the blonde, "Other than you are strangling me and that I am soaked, I am fine."

Deidara let go of Itachi with a small yelp, "Sorry, un!"

With that everyone got silent, the only sound that was heard was the water dripping from Itachi and in some weird way you could almost hear how Itachi trembled... A very weird sound.

"Itachi, you're shaking, un..." Deidara stated with a worried look.

Itachi let out a short laugh and wrapped his arms around himself, "Yeah, I'm only freezing my ass of here, we should really go for better heat here." He then said and smirked lightly, making the others breath out in relief, Itachi was acting more like he was supposed to do.

"I'm gonna change clothes." He then said and turned around and walked into one of the bedrooms in the apartment.

As soon as he closed the door behind him he let out a sigh and shook his head. He had overreacted a bit... And on top of all worried everyone else. And acted the way an Uchiha never would act. His father had made it very clear to never show weakness, otherwise you'd be looked upon as weak and useless. And Itachi had cried, the ultimate weakness, if you asked Uchiha Fugaku.

"Only the weak cries." Itachi told himself as he stripped himself of from all wet clothes he had on. He could hear his father's voice in his head. Repeating Itachi's words.

Only the weak cries.

Weakness means you are incapable of functioning in the world.

"Bullshit." Itachi muttered as he with fumbling hands opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of his own pants, a pair of underwear, socks and one of his long sleeved shirts.

Crying make you weak? That didn't make any sense to Itachi. Everyone cries when they're born, right? So if that was right, then wouldn't everyone be weak?  
And Itachi's mother had always said the opposite from his father. That it always was okay to cry, cause if you didn't it would eventually eat you up from the inside.  
Itachi's mother's reasoning sounded much better in Itachi's ears than his father's words did. It was maybe okay to cry after all...

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Just a piece of advice, don't flame me, I'll probably insult you and get bitchy, it's my defence system. 

But normal critique and reviews are okay, I appreciate that people take their time to read my story and review it. 

**Reviewers **get **cookies!** :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hehe, since I posted this days ago at deviantart I though I could post it here as well, to be nice. Sorry that I didn't post it sooner!  
Well, and I am still sorry that I haven't updated **Picking up the pieces **and **The Rehabilitation Center, **I just don't have the energy to run between 4 computer at 2 completely diffrent places to get it posted, I need to organize it before I start running arounf with floppy's, CDs and computors.

**Summary: **Itachi and his friends (aka the Akatsuki gang) are officially bored. They usually does all kind of stuff. (Especially illegal stuff, cause it's exciting). But they suddenly get something to do when Sasuke gets into a gang fight against Oto. Which puts Itachi in a very difficult situation and old memories which were supposed to stay in the dark breaks through.  
(I SUCK at summaries.)

**Warnings: L**anguage, OOCness, shounen ai, AU.  
**Pairings:** KisaIta, SasoDei, OroIta (onesided) and maaaaybe SasuNaru and KakaIru. Eventual traces of ItaSasu.  
**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto own all Naruto characters, I do not.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

_Crying make you weak? That didn't make any sense to Itachi. Everyone cries when they're born, right? So if that was right, then wouldn't everyone be weak?  
And Itachi's mother had always said the opposite from his father. That it always was okay to cry, cause if you didn't it would eventually eat you up from the inside. Itachi's mother's reasoning sounded much better in Itachi's ears than his father's words did. It was maybe okay to cry after all..._

Itachi sighed lightly, next time he'd meet Orochimaru he'd just run for it... Well, if he didn't have to save anyone... Like Sasuke. Ah... Sasuke! Itachi thought about giving his brother a call... After all he hadn't made sure that he was fine.

Itachi sat down on the bed and picked up the phone. And then dealt Hatake Kakashi's number. Kakashi was a friend to the family and he was practically a second father for both Itachi and Sasuke, since their own parents were away so often, Kakashi usually took care of them and had done so for so long Itachi could remember.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Hatake Kakashi." Was the very familiar voice of Kakashi that answered, who would it else have been?

"Hi Kakashi, it's me... Itachi." Itachi said and bit his lip, he was still a bit shaky and it could be heard on his voice.

"Ah, Itachi! I was worried about you!" Kakashi said, he sounded worried, "Are you all right? I heard you had to do with that bastard Orochimaru..."

"I'm... fine." Itachi said lightly and swallowed, "Just a bit shaken." He then added, he had never had problems with admitting feelings for Kakashi. They were closer than he was with his parents, and Kakashi could practically see right through Itachi when he was lying so it was easiest to simply tell the truth.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Kakashi asked, still sounding very worried.

Itachi took a deep breath and lied down in the bed, "Mom called and told me Sasuke had gotten into a fight. And when i heard it was Oto I hurried to get there. My friends followed me and took care of everyone else, but I had to deal with Orochimaru who had Sasuke... So I guess it was a kind of exchange." Itachi said and took a short pause.

"I said I'd come if he let go of Sasuke and he did, then all of a sudden I was in his arms, being dragged into the forest." Itachi said and closed his eyes, this was something he'd never forget. Especially since it wasn't the first time, "I should have held my guard up since last time..."

"He... Did he do anything to you?" Kakashi asked, suddenly sounding a bit... deathlier.

"No... Or well, he was on good way." Itachi mumbled and shook his head, "But Kisame came and gave him a whack."

Kakashi breathed out in relief, "Good, cause you know I would've killed the bastard if he had done anything, right?"

"I know, I know..." Itachi said and smiled, "By the way... How is Sasuke?"

"Ah, just a bit bruised and worried about you, I think he want to talk to you." Kakashi said and then it was silent for a while, Kakashi was probably handing the phone over to Sasuke.

"Itachi?"

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Itachi asked softly and though about how Orochimaru had treated him, God, he must really be bruised after all fighting.

"Yeah I am fine, but are you?" Sasuke asked worryingly, "I mean, he dragged you away into the forest and..." He then said and trailed of.

"It's okay, Kisame showed up and whacked Orochimaru with a baseball bat. Twice." Itachi said and hoped that the snake man still lied in the forest. Or in the stomach of an animal... But he doubted that would happen.

"So... He didn't do anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Not much more than being all over me." Itachi said with a disgusted voice, "But I am fine as I said, I was just worried about you."

"Right... You... You're going to stay with the others, right?" Sasuke then asked.

"Yeah, I don't really have any interests in going home now." Itachi said, in truth he was afraid, he just didn't dare to be home alone, what if Orochimaru knew that his parents were away? Then it was possible that he'd come to take his revenge, "You stay with Kakashi, I hope?" He then asked and tried to shake of the feeling of having Orochimaru behind his back.

"Yeah, will you come by tomorrow?" Sasuke then asked.

"Sure, then will we see each other tomorrow." Itachi said, waiting for them to hung up.

"Good bye, Itachi." Sasuke then said.

"Bye."

With that Itachi hung up and smiled slightly. He felt a bit better by talking to both Kakashi and Sasuke, now knowing that his little brother was pretty fine. You could always live with bruises. And Sasuke was strong, probably even stronger than Itachi in a way.

Itachi then stood up with a sigh and put his arms around himself, he was still cold even though he had put on dry clothes. After all he had been sitting in the shower for a pretty long while... Well, with that Itachi shrugged and went out to the living room again.

"What took you so much time?" Kisame asked with a frown on his face, oh dear God, was Kisame turning into Itachi's mother now?

"I called Kakashi to talk with Sasuke." Itachi said and glanced at Kisame as he sat down beside the shark-boy.

The others in the room gave a nod of understanding at that, they could understand that Itachi wanted to check on his younger brother since the last he had seen of Sasuke had been when Sasuke had been lying in the mud.

"Was he okay?" Hidan asked, surprisingly without uttering a single swearing.

"Yeah, he was more worried about me." Itachi said and shrugged and then started to feel pissed of, "Next time I see that snake I'm gonna kill him, there wont be a third try for him." Itachi growled.

... Everyone stared at Itachi, what in hell did he mean by third time? Wasn't this the first time the snake had tried to do something with him?

"... What do you mean with third time, 'Tachi?" Kisame suspiciously asked and frowned, everyone else looked very interested now as well, had Itachi been hiding something?

'Darn.' Itachi thought and groaned lightly as he shook his head, "Remember that time when I ran in school, in only underwear?" Itachi asked with a sigh and the others nodded and started to feel very unsure of the situation.

"That was completely Orochimaru's fault." Itachi muttered with crossed arms as he scooted a bit closer to Kisame, who was warm. And comfortable.

Kisame's eyes widened, "What do ya mean?"

"He was interested in me back then." Itachi muttered and looked another way with a faint blush on his face, "I was just to embarrassed to say the truth, I was the last one in the changing room and he made a move. Which he regretted since I gave him a kick right between his legs."

Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and Hidan simply stared at Itachi with open mouths. Kisame on the other hand was boiling. He was soooo regretting that he hadn't ripped Orochimaru's head of. If he had known that the bastard had been onto Itachi before... Oh he had tortured the snake to death. Slow and painful, making the bastard suffer!

"And you say this now?" Sasori said with a disgusted face expression at imagining the snake trying to get near a 14 year old Itachi.

"It hasn't really been on mind since then," Itachi said and shrugged as he then glanced at Kisame who was growling lowly and swearing under his breath, "And you calm down."

"You're telling me to calm down?!" Kisame screeched, "Itachi, Orochimaru wants to get into your pants, badly! Darn, if he has tried two times he isn't just going to let this go! So don't you tell me to calm down!" Kisame yelled straight at Itachi.

This left said boy in a very blank face expression, well... If Kisame had tried to make Itachi feel somewhat better he had just failed.

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." Itachi snarled and looked away from Kisame.

"It's just the truth, he's going to try to get you again!" Kisame said and grabbed Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi pulled back from Kisame's grip with fear in his eyes, it had almost felt as if Orochimaru had been the one grabbing him. Apparently Kisame noticed this since he let go of Itachi immediately after seeing his eyes, "Kisame, I can defend myself so just let the damn snake come if it is what he wants..." Itachi mumbled, "Next time, I'll kill him if I have to."

"You know he'll be the one with your life in his hands, not reversed." Kisame said firmly as he looked at Itachi who stubbornly looked away.

The rest of the Akatsuki gang didn't dare to say anything to support either Kisame or Itachi. It was like some lovers quarrel. And no one didn't want to risk their lived by jumping into the heated conversation.

"So that's all you think I've got?" Itachi asked coldly and now looked straight into Kisame's eyes, "You really think that I am that weak that I can't handle one person?"

"Just look at what happened today, he would have fucking raped you if I hadn't showed up!" Kisame exclaimed loudly as he stood up.

"We don't know that now, do we?!" Itachi said angrily as also he stood up, facing Kisame witch clenced fists.

"Well, it didn't exactly look like you had the upper hand when I came, did it? He had you fucking pinned against the ground and a hand in your pants!" Kisame yelled at Itachi.

Oh God... They had never seen Kisame and Itachi fight like this before... Sure they had their small arguments then and then but they were innocent, this was serious and cold as hell. It sent shivers down their spines but no one dared to move from the couches.

"It was just pure unluck that I got caught in his arms in the start!" Itachi defended himself with, "And why the hell are you making such a big fucking deal of this?!"

With that Kisame looked at Itachi for a couple of seconds before he slowly raised his hand and then with a fast move slapped Itachi. At exactly same place as Orochimaru had slapped him earlier. Everyone stared at Kisame in shock, that was going to far. He should never have hit Itachi... And Kisame also noticed his mistake when he saw how Itachi's eyes changed and looked a lot emptier than usual, "Ita-"

"You... You aren't better than him... You... No..." Itachi whispered with a hand over his now very red cheek, and his eyes got filled with tears. And with that Itachi looked down and pushed Kisame out of his way and then sprinted out from the apartment, not caring about closing the door behind him.

... What now? What should they do? It was certainly not Sasori, Deidara, Hidan or Kakuzu who had caused this. So it was up to Kisame to solve it since it was he who had upset Itachi.

"You fucking screwed up, Kisame, you screwed up so fucking much." Hidan said and shook his head as he looked at Kisame who just stared aimlessly at the open door. Kakuzu didn't even mention Hidan's swearing, this time it was exactly what needed to be said in the sentence.

"Why in hell did you say all those things?!" Sasori asked fiercely, "And on top of all hit him!"

"...Cause... I..." Kisame trailed of and said the last part in a low murmur, "...Love him..."

Only one of the others managed to make out Kisame's last words. And that one was Deidara, who looked at Kisame with a sad face expression.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, now that was done! Bt now I have some problems... I have several more pages BUT. I have come up with a better idea to this story so I might need to change it... It may take a while for me to update ' Just so u all now, I put the parts up at Deviantart much faster than here. My name there is: SasuNaru-Henshu, feel free to check out my gallery 83 

**Reviewers **get **cookies!** :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Wheehooo! Didn't think so much people would like this story, wanna thank for all favs, alerts and reviews, keep on doing that! It keeps my writing spirit up! 83  
God I had problems with this chapter... I had written two diffrent versions, one Kisame version and one Deidara version, in the end I went for the Deidara version, which was version 2. And it might seem to be a bit ItaDei but it ISN'T. Dei is simply caring.

**Summary: **Itachi and his friends (aka the Akatsuki gang) are officially bored. They usually does all kind of stuff. (Especially illegal stuff, cause it's exciting). But they suddenly get something to do when Sasuke gets into a gang fight against Oto. Which puts Itachi in a very difficult situation and old memories which were supposed to stay in the dark breaks through.  
(I SUCK at summaries.)

**Warnings: L**anguage, OOCness, shounen ai, AU.  
**Pairings:** KisaIta, SasoDei, OroIta (onesided) and maaaaybe SasuNaru and KakaIru. Eventual traces of ItaSasu.  
**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto own all Naruto characters, I do not.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

_"Why in hell did you say all those things?!" Sasori asked fiercely, "And on top of all hit him!"_

"...Cause... I..." Kisame trailed of and said the last part in a low murmur, "...Love him..."

Only one of the others managed to make out Kisame's words. And that one was Deidara.

Itachi shook his head violently as he once again found himself running in the rain, and this time with tear blurred sight which was making it harder to see where he was going. But it didn't matter, he was close to his goal by now.

How could Kisame hit him like that? Hit him the same way Orochimaru had done... Making him feel so small, pathetic and useless again. Making him feel used. Itachi thought that Kisame had said that he loved him... Was that just a lie to himself get into Itachi's pants, was that what everyone saw in Itachi, a chance to get laid?

Itachi bit his lip and moaned in his sadness. He didn't care about any stupid words his father had said. He just wanted to be miserable and he wanted some kind of comfort, from someone he knew cared, someone who didn't want to get a lay. And that was how Itachi ended up in front of Kakashi's door in the middle of the night.

It took Itachi 10 minutes to run from Akatsuki's apartment to Kakashi's home. And then it took ten more minutes for Itachi to decide that he should knock on the door. And he had to knock 3 times, after that a lamp lit and then he could hear footsteps going down the stairs. Not much later was the door opened up and there a tired Kakashi stood, he blinked a few times and stared at the soaked Uchiha, "...Itachi?" He questioningly said.

"C-Can I sleep over here?" Itachi asked with a trembling voice, with both rain and tears flowing down his face.

After a few seconds Kakashi managed to register what Itachi had said so he pulled Itachi inside and closed the door behind him, with that he led him straight for the living room where he had a fireplace, making it warm and nice. There he gently pushed Itachi down into the couch.

"Itachi... What happened?" Kakashi asked softly as he grabbed a big towel and started to dry Itachi of since he himself had no energy left to do it himself, he was simply to miserable to care about it.

"I... Kisame... we fought..." Itachi said quietly, holding tears in, "He hit me..." He then added in a whispered and lowered his head, "Exactly the way Orochimaru did..." He then choked out and let out a sob.

"Kakashi, he said he loved me, but then he hit me!" Itachi cried and covered his face with his hands, "I can't take this any longer. I want to die... I just want to die!" He then added in pure misery.

Kakashi felt how it hurt inside him to see Itachi this way. He had sure seen Itachi cry before since they had a really good relationship, but he never thought he would have to see Itachi this heartbroken and depressed. Itachi wasn't the kind of person who usually blurted out that he wanted to die... That was more like Sasuke's thing, but he never meant it in the same way as Itachi just said it. Itachi's words were full of emotion.

"Itachi... Oh God, Itachi..." Kakashi mumbled and hugged the now sobbing Uchiha, it wasn't everyday he had to comfort Itachi like this, "I'm sorry it turned out this way... But don't say you want to die, you should slow down for a while. Think about stuff."

Itachi didn't say anything he just shook his head and continued to cry out all his misery. That one night could cause so much pain... It was strange and cruel.

Suddenly a creaking sound was heard from the stairs and Sasuke appeared witha sleepy look on his face. Itachi couldn't help looking up from Kakashi's chest with a tear blurred gaze to look at his younger brother. Who actually wasn't as badly bruised as he had believed him to be.

"Sasuke..." Itachi said in a whisper, still crying.

Sasuke opened his mouth and got a sad look in his eyes, as Kakashi, he hadn't seen his brother this way before, "Itachi... What's wrong?" He asked softly as he went up to the couch and sat down so he was sitting close to his brother.

"Kisame... Hit me..." Itachi whispered and bit his lip, "He acted just like Orochimaru... And that was what we fought about." Itachi said and looked down at the floor.

Sasuke didn't' know how to response to his brother, so he did what he could to and hugged his brother tightly and mumbled comforting things to make his brother feel slightly better.  
Kakashi backed away a bit to give the brothers some space, Sasuke would probably be better at comforting Itachi than Kakashi would. Since they had been alone a lot together and always had been each others only company... He just hoped that Sasuke's comfort was enough to make Itachi feel better.

"I don't know what to do Sasuke, I don't know what to do..." Itachi choked out as he wrapped his own arms around Sasuke, "I'm sorry you got pulled into this, I am so sorry!"

"It isn't your fault." Sasuke said and bit his lip, he could feel his own tears trying to break free, it hurt him to see Itachi like this... Sasuke would for sure pay Kisame and the others a visit the first thing in the morning if he would have too.

* * *

Deidara sighed lightly as he shifted in the bed. It had been about 2 hours since Itachi had rushed out from the house and he hadn't been able to sleep since then. What if he was hurt? Or what if Orochimaru had showed up? And Kisame was very sad as well. And everyone was acting weird cause of the uncomfortable situation, no one knew how to act or waht to say. Needless to say it made Deidara sick.

Deidara sighed again and shook his head as he turned in the bed so he faced Sasori. Who appeared to be asleep by the peaceful expression on his face. Gah, how could everyone sleep when they didn't know where Itachi was?

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara whispered lightly to check if he was awake, but he didn't get an answer from his danna. So then he really was asleep, "Danna...?"

Deidara grunted lightly as he sat up in the bed. It was really impossible to sleep! He couldn't relax when he didn't know where Itachi was, and he didn't like that Kisame was depressed as well, he wanted everything to just be good between everyone. So with that Deidara got out from the bed and sneaked out from the room as quietly as he could. He simply had to go out and look for Itachi, he would search through whole town if he had to!

* * *

"Who the hell is here by now?" Kakashi muttered as he went up from the couch where he, Sasuke and Itachi sat and drank some tea, Itachi had started to feel a bit better by talking about it. Even if he still felt like some kind of nerv wreck.

The Uchiha brothers watched as Kakashi opened the door to look at a soaked blond, aka Deidara... Without any shoes, in simply his sleeping clothes which pretty much were glued to his body because of the heavy rain.

"H-Hi, Kakashi-san..." Deidara said politely as he bowed slightly and also put in a small smile on his lips, "I... I just wonder if Itachi happen to be here..." He then added with his arms around his body, it was cold as hell.

"...Deidara?" Kakashi said in surprise as he stared at the blond, "Yeah... He's here. Er.. come in!" He then said and stepped aside to let the blond in and Deidara gladly stepped into the warm house and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank God!" Deidara happily said before he looked a bit sad again when he saw Itachi in the couch, he still looked very heartbroken... All red around his eyes, showing that he had cried.

"Dei...?" Itachi said questioningly as he looked at the blond who then got pushed into the living room by Kakashi.

"Uhm... I... I just had to find you, I couldn't sleep." Deidara said and scratched his head, "Hehe, think I have been running around for an hour by now, but I finally found you." He then added with a grin but then sneezed.

Sasuke frowned, that was just like Deidara... To run of without thinking about himself cause now he'd for sure get a cold. But Sasuke couldn't help smiling a bit when he saw how Itachi smiled slightly and shook his head at the soaked blond. He was apparently thinking the same thing about Deidara.

"Dei, you shouldn't just run out like that, you'll get sick." Itachi said as he eyed Deidara who sneezed again.

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms, "But I had to find you... Cause I was worried. And... I just wanted to tell you that Kisame really regrets what he did..." He added the last bit in a pretty quiet voice as he fiddled with his fingers, he was a bit worried about how Itachi would react.

Itachi flinched sightly at Deidara's last statement, "Well, you can tell him that I want nothing to do with him for the moment. I need time. Leave." He said with cold voice while not looking at Deidara. So it was just like that?

Deidara opened his mouth slightly and then got this emotion... Anger mixed with sadness and desperation, and he almost wanted to slap Itachi as well. But he at least had some control of himself. But he also felt hurt cause Itachi just wanted him out just like that. He had fucking looked for the Uchiha out in the rain for an hour! Deidara clenched his fists and looked down into the floor.

"So that's it?" He asked with trembling voice, "That's all you have to say, un?" He then asked and looked up from the floor with tears trailing down his face, he had been out looking for his friend for nothing?

Kakashi felt very bothered by the situation, he didn't know if he should jump in or not. He knew that Deidara wanted well. And Itachi was acting wrong by giving him the cold shoulder since the blond had been out looking for him for over an hour. He felt sorry for both Deidara and Itachi. Sasuke was pretty much in the same situation as Kakashi, not knowing what to do, he sent a helpless look against Kakashi who only could shrug and shake his head slightly and then look back at the older teenagers.

Even if Deidara still talked to Itachi, Itachi simply ignored it, making Deidara even more frustrated. The usually calm blond could get really upset at times like this and then it wasn't good to mess with him.

"Hell, Itachi!" Deidara exclaimed as shook his head violently, "This isn't like you! You never used to be like this earlier, un!" He said and looked at Itachi who still looked away.

Deidara let out a cold laugh, "So this is it...? You're gonna ignore me? Well, then I might as well say that by this damn behaviour it isn't so darn weird that he hit you! You're so stubborn, to stubborn for your own good!" He then yelled at Itachi, Deidara was really pissed now.

Both Sasuke and Kakashi felt a twitch of horror from what Deidara just had said, that might have lit a spark of anger in Itachi... And yeah, it apparently did because the older Uchiha was now up on his legs and he had taken a grab at Deidara's shirt collar. Anger flashed in his eyes but still he didn't say anything. Just sending his death glare at Deidara.

"Go on, hit me, un." Deidara said calmly with a smirk on his face before he started to look upset again, "HIT ME! You know you want to, right?! Or are you too weak for that?!" He then fiercely added as he looked at Itachi who steadily was growing angrier and he had now Deidara pushed against a wall.

Kakashi was on his way to pull Itachi of from Deidara before anything more happened but Sasuke took a grab on Kakashi's shirt and shook his head as he looked at the two teens, "Don't... Deidara has something up..." He said in a whisper, still eyes focused on them.  
Kakashi didn't really want to let Deidara keep on whatever he was doing but Sasuke might be right, after all Deidara was a pretty smart person. Even though many didn't think of him as smart...

"That's it, huh?" Deidara said and let out a mocking laugh, "You're just gonna stare at me with those angry eyes, as I though. You CAN'T hit me, can you?! Of course you can't, you'd ne-"

Deidara was cut of as a fist connected with his face, and it wasn't a slap as Itachi had gained from Kisame, this was a full blown punch which made Deidara sink down to the floor.

"You... Don't ever assume... that I am weak! Itachi growled as he looked at Deidara who held a hand over his face, Itachi frowned when he saw that Deidara smirked a bit.

"Don't you see Itachi?" Deidara said more softly now as he shook his head, "Wasn't it something like this Kisame did with you? You upset him, he hit you. I upset you, you hit me." Deidara added and now smiled sadly.

This made realisation hit Kakashi like a god damned arrow up his ass. Of course that what was Deidara had been doing! He had tried to show Itachi that every single human could get to the point where they hit their friends when they were upset. To make Itachi see that it wasn't only Kisame who had it in him, that it was something every human could do.

Itachi opened his mouth as he looked at Deidara and then stepped back a bit. The same realisation was now hitting Itachi as well, "Deidara.. God... I..." Itachi was to shocked to speak, had he really hit Deidara? And not just a simple slap, a damn punch? How could he?!

"Don't say sorry." Deidara said as he wiped away some blood from his mouth and then spit out a tooth, "But you might have to pay for the dentist. And a nose job." He then added with a small (still painful) grin on his face as he rubbed his nose which also was bleeding slightly.

Itachi just stared at his friend who already started to get a bruised face, "Why?" He then asked as he looked at Deidara with a desperate look on his face.

"Cause it's something human," Deidara said softly, "It's human to get upset. Kisame loves you, and he regrets hitting you. But he was upset, as you were seconds ago... It's human, un." He then said with a little smile on his face as he got up from the floor.

"And I didn't want you guys to be mad at each other..." Deidara said as he went up to Itachi and gave him a quick hug so he wouldn't soak down Itachi as well, "Hope you feel better." He then added with a smile as he headed for the door.

Itachi just stared at Deidara who was walking against the door, he was swaying lightly, probably an effect of the punch, but he reached the door and opened it. Before Deidara went out Itachi opened his mouth, "Dei... Deidara!"

Deidara turned his face to look at Itachi, "I... Thank you. You made me realise something important." He said and just earned a smile from Deidara.

"That's what friends are for, right, un?" He asked and with a grin on his face he closed the door behind him.

Kakashi and Sasuke was still in some kind of small shock as both of them stared at Itachi like he was crazy. And Itachi just stared at the door. Before he looked down at the floor and then he let out a deep sigh, "How in hell could I be so damn stupid?!" he then asked himself as he growled and sat down in the couch again.

"Uh... No idea." Sasuke said lightly as he looked at Itachi, "Feeling better?"

"Felling stupid." Itachi muttered as answer, "So damn stupid."

Kakashi smiled lightly at the now brooding Itachi. Kakashi really had to thank Deidara for this personally, he himself would never have been able to push it as far as Deidara had done, the kid was simply amazing at these kind of stuff. How many people would go so far for their friends as Deidara had gone?

* * *

**A/N:** That was cahpter 4, so what did you guys think?

**Reviewers **get **cookies!** :D  
As always!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** MWEEEP! Chapter 5 up! 8D  
And I am already workin on Chapter 7 83 (yeah, chapter 6 is already finished so i'll just wait for a while then i'll upload it!)

And thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites on this fic, it really keep my motivation up to know that there's pretty much people who like this fic!

**Summary: **Itachi and his friends (aka the Akatsuki gang) are officially bored. They usually does all kind of stuff. (Especially illegal stuff, cause it's exciting). But they suddenly get something to do when Sasuke gets into a gang fight against Oto. Which puts Itachi in a very difficult situation and old memories which were supposed to stay in the dark breaks through.  
(I SUCK at summaries.)

**Warnings: L**anguage, OOCness, shounen ai, AU.  
**Pairings:** KisaIta, SasoDei, OroIta (onesided) and maaaaybe SasuNaru and KakaIru. Eventual traces of ItaSasu.  
**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto own all Naruto characters, I do not.

_Read and enjoy!_

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

Deidara sighed lightly as he opened the door to the Akatsuki place, he was kinda regrettng going so far to make Itachi realise that everyone could get upset... His face hurt as hell by now. He just had to shut the door before...

"DEIDARA WHERE IN HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Sasori shouted as he ran up to Deidara and grabbed his shoulder and then shook him violently, the rest of the Akatsuki was behind him, looking rather disturbed and worried.

"You can't fucking disappear in the middle of the damn night! Sasori fucking woke us all up!" Hidan exclaimed and flailed with his arms. Kakuzu just growled slightly at Hidan's swearing, probably too tired to do anything about the swearing Jashinist.

"And what in hell... HEY! What have you done to your face, who did this?!" Sasori then asked in some kind of panic mode when he noticed that Deidara was turning purple.

"Calm down, un!" Deidara said as he looked at Sasori, "Can't we take it in the couch or something?" He then suggested and Sasori was on his way to shout again until Kisame put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that clearly said that it was better to calm down.

Deidara let out a sigh of relief as he once more wiped his mouth and then headed for the living room, he grabbed a towel on his way there which he wrapped himself in and then sat down with a satisfied sigh. It felt good to be back.

The others sat down as well and eyes the soaked and bruised blonde.

"I couldn't sleep cause I was worried over Itachi, un." Deidara simply started of and looked at the others, Kisame looked down into the floor in shame, "So I simply went out to look for him... And well, I was out for an hour before I started to think that he might have gone to Kakashi so I then headed there, un..." Deidara trailed of slightly as he tried to think of how to express himself.

Sasori scooted a bit closer to Deidara as he watched the blonde think.

"And when I went there he was there so I told him that you really regretted hitting him..." Deidara said but trailed of as he looked at Kisame.

Kisame opened his mouth and looked at Deidara, had the blonde gone there to help him?

"But he practically told me to fuck of, in a nicer way though, un." Deidara said and scratched his head, this statement made Kisame look even more depressed again, so Itachi hadn't forgiven him yet... Well, he couldn't really be surprised about that after he had hit him.

"And then I got angry, so I guess I started to push at Itachi... And well, I upset him to the point where he pressed me up against a wall and punched me, un." Deidara said and laughed a bit nevously as he scratched his head.

"You upset him even more?" Kakuzu asked as he clamped a hand over Hidan's mouth before he even could think about saying something, Kakuzu could ALMOST bet all his money on that the Jashinist was on his way to swear.

"That isn't the point, un!" Deidara said as he shook his head, "The point is that I managed to show him that everyone can get to the point where they hurt someone they like, un!"

Kisame looked up at Deidara who flinched as Sasori touched his face, "What... What did he say?" Kisame asked hopefully.

"Danna, that hurts, un!" Deidara whined as he tried to get away from Sasori who still kept poking at his face, then he turned to Kisame so he could answer, "He thanked me, and I bet he realised what a fool he had been, un." Deidara said with a small smile on his face.

With that Kisame stood up and let out a yell of happiness and then he went up to Deidara. Deidara looked up at Kisame with a confused look and then Kisame lifted him up and started to spin around, "Thank you, Dei! You're the best, I'll never be able to repay you for this!" He said happily and laughed.

"Let me down! Let me down, un!" Deidara wailed as he clinged to Kisame who still spun around, "I did it more for myself than for anyone else so let me down, un!"

Sasori smiled slightly at Kisame's happy dance and Deidara's wailing. It was a pretty fun sight but soon Deidara took a bite at Kisame's arm which made him drop the blonde immediately.

"Ow!" Kisame said as he rubbed the marks that was left at his arm.

"You didn't drop me, un!" Deidara whined as he crawled up in the couch again and snuggled up to Sasori, "Daannaaaa... My mouth hurts, un!" He then whined.

"Hm, why?" Sasori asked and frowned, at that Deidara opened his mouth and to Sasori's surprise a tooth was missing and another tooth was looking half, "... Itachi did this?"

"Un." Deidara mumbled as Sasori took a gentle grip around his cheek to check other damages, "Maybe I overdid it, un..."

"What the fuck did you tell him?" Hidan asked as he looked at the bruised blonde who only gained more and more colour to his already colourful face.

"I started with saying that I understood Kisame, and then that Itachi was stubborn... And then I said that he wanted to hit me but he couldn't... Cause I said he was to weak to hit me, and I went on like that until he hit me, un." Deidara said as leant against Sasori.

"But I think he got the message, un!" Deidara then said happily with a grin on his face.

Sasori sighed and shook his head, "You're too nice, Dei." He said and wrapped an arm around Deidara, "And who's paying for the dentist?"

"Itachi, un!" Deidara happily said, "After all it was he who hit me, un!"

Sasori couldn't help but sigh and smirk. Deidara msut be one of the few people who simply could be that happy about something like that. Itachi had hit Deidara and still Deidara was looking like he had won on a lottery or something.

After a few minutes all of them decided to go to sleep again, since it was pretty late and soon to be morning. And since it had been a very stressful day they could really need the sleep.

Deidara went back to bed with Sasori and even though he was in some pain he fell asleep with a little smile on his face.

* * *

Next morning Kisame was the one who woke up first. He wanted to meet Itachi again but he was anxious and nervous about seeing him again since he didn't really know what he should tell Itachi, well... Of course he was going to apologize first. But then? Kisame sighed and shook his head as he pushed himself out of the bed. He was going to make some coffee and then he would go over to Kakashi's house to talk with Itachi.

The time was about 7 am when Kisame started to make the coffee. The coffee was finished about 10 minutes later. And Kisame was finished with his coffee after another 10 minutes... Making the time 7.20 am. Would it be unwise to search up Itachi this early? He knew that Itachi probably hadn't gotten much sleep, Kisame hadn't slept much either, but still he would go mad if he had to wait another hour. So with that Kisame stood up and made his way to the hall where he put on his shoes and a jacket so he wouldn't freeze in the cold morning air.

The walk to Kakashi's house only took about 10 minutes as well, maybe 15 since Kisame was walking pretty slowly. He was desperately trying to come up with something good to tell Itachi. But he simply didn't know what!

Kisame sighed as he stopped outside the door. Well, now it was up to destiny to see if he was going to screw up or make up with Itachi. With that Kisame knocked three times and then waited.

He was surprised to hear that someone started to unlock the door just a little while after he had knocked, soon he met Kakashi's tired face.

"G-good morning, Kakashi-san." Kisame said and scratched his head a bit, he suddenly felt very insecure under Kakashi's glare. But he didn't really know if Kakashi glared at him cause he was angry about what he had done to Itachi or if he was annoyed by Kisame being there so early. Or even worse, maybe both...

"Morning." Kakashi said lightly and continued to glare at Kisame with a tired glare.

Kisame looked down at the ground for a short while before he looked up at Kakashi again, "I-I'm sorry for coming this early without warning... But is there a chance that I could talk to Itachi?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Kakashi scratched his head lightly as he eyed Kisame. Well, he couldn't really be angry at the teen, not after Deidara's little show the night before. And Kisame looked very ashamed so he guessed that Kisame really regretted hitting Itachi. He sighed and shrugged.

"Come in, I'll look if he's awa-"

"I am awake." A voice said from behind which made both Kisame and Kakashi jump slightly, it was Itachi.

Kisame concluded that Itachi looked pretty messy. But well, he had all right to look like a mess. Everyone was silent for a while, not knowing what to say.

"Are you coming in?" Itachi said questioningly as he looked at Kisame with crossed arms. Uh-oh, Itachi didn't look happy.

Kisame stuttered something incoherent out as he stumbled in past Kakashi who still looked a bit surprised. Itachi was seriously good at moving without making a sound. He shut the door after Kisame and with a quick glance at the teens Kakashi decided to go upstairs to leave them alone to talk.

Both Kisame and Itachi stood in the hall in silence and just looked at each other for a good while, until Kisame cleared his throat as he got out from his shoes and then he looked at Itachi, looking even more ashamed than before. How could he even have been thinking about hitting him?

"Uhm... I... I... I am sorry, Itachi..." He managed to say after a while as he looked straight at Itachi, "I shouldn't have hit you. I went to far." He then added and glanced down at his feet for a short while before he looked up at Itachi again, "I hope you can forgive me for being so stupid."

At first Itachi just glared at Kisame, still with arms crossed, which almost made Kisame think that it was hopeless. But then a little smile started to creep up on Itachi's face and then he sighed lightly and shook his head as he took a few steps forward and then rested his head against Kisame's right shoulder.

"It's cool." Itachi said softly, "I guess I overreacted as well..." He said and then put his arms around Kisame. He couldn't be angry at Kisame after Deidara had beaten some sense into him. Or well... Itachi had done the beating, Deidara the talking...

Kisame let out a shaky sigh in relief and also he wrapped his arms around Itachi, "Thank God, I thought you never would forgive me." He said and let out a chuckle. God, Itachi was really complicated!

With that Itachi pulled away so he could look at Kisame, "After Deidara's visit I realised that... Well... I was being stupid as well... And I am sorry for comparing you to Orochimaru, it was low of me." Itachi seriously said and yawned after a while, "Are we even?" He then asked.

"Sure we are." Kisame said with a wide grin on his face, "And you shouldn't apologize either."

Itachi smiled slightly and then he looked serious again, "How's Deidara?"

"Aah, colourful but happy." Kisame said and laughed, "I think I have to reconsider thinking you wouldn't be able to defend yourself, after seeing Dei yesterday no one wants to get in trouble with you." Kisame smirked slightly as he looked at Itachi who grimaced slightly.

"I lost control..." Itachi muttered and glanced away.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Dei is happier than ever." Kisame said and smiled, "It is Sasori you should watch out for later, he freaked out when Deidara was gone, woke us all up and he wasn't looking happy when Deidara told us that you had hit him."

"Oh great, I guess I have to make sure Sasori isn't near anything I eat or drink for a few days then." Itachi said and let out a short laugh as he stroke away some hair that had gotten in the way for his eyes, "Dei really is unique."

Kisame laughed, "More like crazy!"

Itachi couldn't help but smile wide at that, "... Still tired?" He then suddenly asked Kisame with a playful face expression.

"A bit, why?" Kisame asked with suspicion in his voice.

"Wanna join me in bed for a while?" Itachi asked with a smirk on his face which made Kisame smirk as well.

"I'd love to." He said and grinned as he walked up to Itachi and gave him a soft kiss. A kiss which Itachi decided to deepen. Kisame lost track of time when he and Itachi kissed. The kiss may have last for seconds or minutes, he wasn't to sure but they both pulled away when they heard a noise from the stairs. Both turned their eyes to look at Sasuke.

"...I don't know what you to think but if you are going to go further than that you should get a room." He said with a slightly disgusted face expression, "Or are you gonna eat each other up here?"

"You are always so happy at mornings, Sasuke." Itachi said and smirked at his grumpy little brother who simply rolled his eyes and walked past them to get into the kitchen. Sasuke could be a real monster at mornings.

With that Itachi and Kisame looked at each other before walking against the room Itachi used to sleep in, once they entered Itachi locked the door and threw himself on the bed as he yawned and hugged one of the pillows. Kisame couldn't help chuckling at the sight as he also climbed up in the bed and lied down beside Itachi. Too bad he didn't have a camera...

"You think Kakashi don't mind, huh?" Kisame asked and looked at Itachi who opened his eyes after a while.

"I think he's happy as long as I am happy." Itachi said and shrugged as he snuggled closer to Kisame, "But I don't really care. And the door is locked either way." He then added with a sly smirk on his face which made Kisame laugh. With that Itachi wrapped his arms around Kisame with a smile on his face.

"Let's just sleep for a while..." Itachi then mumbled and Kisame smiled slightly as he looked at Itachi who already was starting to fall asleep. He found himself watching Itachi for an hour before Kisame also fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope you liked this chapter, I wasn't so very fond of it but people on dA seemed to like it so I've started to like it as well XD

**Cookies for all reviewers, as usual 3**


End file.
